


Pride

by SilverBlaze85



Series: Street Rat Recollections [23]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlaze85/pseuds/SilverBlaze85





	Pride

Timeline: Messenger, part 2  
Theme: Pride (challenge number 26)

She was so proud of him. When Omega first appeared, a sense of déjà vu washed over her. His body language, his manner of speaking, his fighting technique…it all felt very familiar. It took awhile, but later, when watching Jack berate himself, punishing his body by sparring against Sky, the two best fighters in SPD taking out their frustrations on each other, she realized who Omega reminded her of. Stunned that she hadn’t seen it prior, she settled in against the wall of the gym, watching the fluid movements of the match and overlaying Omega against the Red Ranger. Every now and again, there would be a deviation from the Jack’s attack…Omega ducked left, Jack ducked right, but at the same time, it appeared that the same man whom taught her had also taught the future’s best warriors. In a weird way, it pleased her…he was the best she had ever seen. A sly part of her mind questioned which ‘he’…Jack or Sam? 

A sudden stillness on the mats focused her attention again, and she glanced up to see the two backing away from each other. Apparently it was a tie again. Standing, she made her way to the multicolored canvas covering the floors. She met Jack’s hazel eyes defiantly, smirking when he huffed and left the gym. Turning to Sky, she asked, “Ready to go again?”


End file.
